


Hide Nothing 何须躲藏

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>302“Nothing to hide”的隐藏片段</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Nothing 何须躲藏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hide Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998284) by [April_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine). 



在等待Reese和Shaw返回安全屋的同时，Harold花了点时间清理Bear攻击Kruger时留下的残局。地上散布着Kruger的西装碎片，一些血迹和一个坏掉的抽屉，当然还有他砸Harold头部时留下的花瓶碎片，只是看着那堆狼藉就足以让他头疼得更厉害。于是他草草扫掉那些碎片，坐了下来，拿起冰袋，为后脑勺进行又一轮冰敷。

被花瓶砸中的地方正隐隐作痛，但比起这里，他更担心的是John的伤势。当耳机中枪声响起，他首先想到的并不是号码Kruger，而是John。当时，他能想到的一切就是他的搭档。至于那个号码……事实证明，他并没有把自己的安全当回事。那一瞬间，是John出现在Harold脑海。John中枪，John倒下，John死亡。

他屏住呼吸，静观事态发展，听着那个自称Collier的人谈论他的组织，他们策划好要给Kruger的教训，他们对于像Harold这样的人以及政府的怒火……Harold深感忧虑，如果这个无名组织知道了机器的存在，他们一定会追根溯源，最终殃及创造者。但是这些都没有阻碍他尽全力去捕捉John的哪怕一丁点声音。

又是一声枪响，Harold意识到Collier在杀害Kruger后逃离了现场。

终于……终于……他听到了John的声音。“Finch？”他问道，声音虚弱无力，昏昏沉沉。

“John，你中枪了吗？”虽然答案早已确定，他还是问了出来。

“打在防弹衣上了，”Reese呼吸有些急促，随后补充一句，“估计断了根肋骨。”

Harold这才彻底放松下来。John中枪了，但没有预想中那么严重。

Shaw的声音从耳机中传了出来，说她找到John了。Harold从未为她的援助感到如此兴奋。一直以来他都明白，总有一天，John的动作可能会不够快，或者有人会突然出现在他身后，或许是他未曾预料的武装人员，这种事情总会发生。然而Harold很可能会被困在遥远的某处而无法及时到达。还好，这一次Shaw就在现场，扶着John站了起来。

“我得去追Collier。”John坚持道。

“以后再说。”Harold告诉他。他能从John的声音中感受到疼痛，尽管佩服John的勇敢，但就这样贸然去追击一位全副武装、早已证明会袭击任何毫无防备的目标的杀手，的确是不明智的。Harold很欣慰，这一次，John听了他的话。

Harold是如此爱他。

“我们五分钟后到达。”Shaw的声音传了过来。摆脱胡思乱想，Harold起身，从厨房那边拿来了急救包。

过了一会儿，门开了。Harold抬头，欣慰地看到John是自己走进门来的。他站在原地，并不想在Shaw面前过于公开地表露情感。

John走起路来的姿势僵硬极了，右手臂托住右边身体，脸色苍白，头发蓬乱，表情却依然波澜不惊。

Shaw在Reese走向Harold时犹豫着要不要上前去。“如果你们不需要别的……”

Harold直视着John的眼睛。“不，你可以走了，Ms.Shaw。”Harold对她说。

“那么下次见。”她点点头，转身独自离开。

大门在她身后关闭，Reese停下了脚步。视线一直没有离开过他的Harold立刻来到他身边。

“我没事。”John干巴巴地说。

“你当然没事。”Harold肯定了一遍。“现在，脱掉防弹衣，让我仔细看一看。”

他伸手抓住John的西装翻领，小心翼翼地帮他褪去右侧肩膀外的衣物，不出所料，在移动身体的过程中，John根本掩饰不住脸上的痛苦表情。相比而言，褪去左侧肩膀的外套袖子更容易些，Harold把外套丢在旁边的椅子上。John正试图自己解开衬衫扣子，Harold急忙轻推开他的手，为对方代劳。回忆如潮水般涌来，上一次为John解开衬衫衣扣时，他们二人身处屋顶，John衬衫下埋藏的是一颗定时炸弹。

他看到面料优良的衬衫被子弹开了个洞，想必外套也就报销了，Harold有些懊恼地想，但总比John报销要好一万倍。而Reese已经在绝大多数工作时间都记得穿防弹衣了，这点让他甚是欣慰。

帮John脱下衬衫后，Harold的注意力转移到了防弹衣上。他小心地解开连接防弹衣前后两部分的尼龙搭扣，注意到随着施力的增加，John畏缩着退避的动作越来越明显。最终，他帮John完全脱下了沉重的防弹衣并丢在一边。

他立刻就发现了伤处所在，John的肋骨附近有一处明显的红肿，伤口中心是暗红色的，已经有破皮感染的现象。他还清楚地看到John皮肤之下的肋骨有轻微变形。Harold用手指在伤口附近试探性按压，John顿时颤抖起来。

“抱歉，Mr.Reese，”他焦急地说，刚才并未意识到自己实际上触及了John的伤处。他抓住John的胳膊，引领他坐到放置急救包的大桌子旁。

他取出一些抗菌剂，并打开一包纱布。John尽可能高的举起胳膊让Harold清理伤口。

他屏住呼吸，尽可能小心地处理着受伤区域，并在注意到John仍然瑟瑟发抖时停下了手中的动作。

“你冷吗？”

John咬着嘴唇，微微耸肩。

“我去拿毯子。”说着，Harold来到沙发前取走羊绒毯子，又回到John这边帮他仔细地披在肩膀周围。“这样。”他说，“好点了吗？”他不忍心看到John苍白的脸色或是紧绷着颤抖的身体。

“谢谢。”John微微点头，似乎咬紧了牙关。

Harold快速擦拭完伤口，在上面敷上一层纱布。他能感觉到John正尽全力压制住蔓延至全身的震颤。Harold站起来，将抗菌剂放回急救箱，低头注视着John。

他双眼紧闭，面无表情，嘴唇抿成一条细线。

“你真的很疼，对吧？”Harold问道，潜意识里其实并不想把这话说出口。在John给出回答前，他来到厨房倒了一杯水，随后返回客厅，从急救包中取出一瓶布洛芬，取出三粒药片塞到John手里。“吃了这个。”

John并没有抬头，只是无精打采地接过药片，用整杯水吞服下去。他坐在那儿，左手提着一只空杯子，心不在焉地转动杯柄。

Harold拉过来另一把椅子坐在John对面。“John？”

“他杀了Kruger。”John嗓音低落，没有一丝波澜。

“我知道。”

“我以为威胁已经解除了，Sommers让我拿走了他的枪。”

“John，没关系的。你不可能知道Collier也是个威胁。”Harold接过空杯子，放在一旁的桌子上，然后把手搭在John的肩膀上轻轻按压。

“我本应该知道。我们……我太大意了。”John叹了口气，他抬头看着Harold，眼中满是痛苦。

“John，我们早就明白，不可能拯救每一个人。”他的手移向John的脸颊，他不清楚该说些什么。他们已经做了一切能做的，Kruger并没有听他们的话，自作自受，但他知道John仍然在自责。所以他做了唯一能想到的事情，自听到电话里的枪声起就一直想做的事情。

他吻了John。

起初他克制自己让这个吻温柔些，但John似乎不太情愿。他试图推开对方，似乎认为自己配不上这个吻。但是Harold轻柔地环住他的肩膀。“一切都会好起来的，John，”他低声说，再次亲吻了John，依然温柔，但更加热烈。他的手穿过John的头发抚摸着对方的发旋，“这只是因为我们很开心，并不意味着……”

John以一声低而轻的呻吟作为回应，舌头侵入Harold的口腔。他如饥似渴地亲吻Harold，正如半夜同床拥吻那般。这一幕感人至深却略显尴尬，他们两个坐在直背椅上，向着对方那边倾身，John的行动受制于骨折的肋骨，Harold则受困于僵硬的脖颈，但一切又充满温馨的爱意。

John伸出左臂抚摸Harold的后脑勺，对方在John触及花瓶击中的痛处时不禁倒吸一口凉气。

John中断了这个吻。

“Harold？我好像问过你是否安然无恙。”他站起身来，来到Harold那边以便更好地查看伤势。

“我没事，John。”Harold叹了口气，“只是昏迷了一会儿。”

“他砸了你的头？”John的手指轻柔地探寻着被砸之处已经形成的肿块。“你大概需要看医生。”他俯下身子，仔细观察着Harold的眼睛。“至少瞳孔没问题。”

“你断了一根肋骨，”Harold提醒他，“你才是该去看医生的那个。”

“他们只会做X光，”John说道，“甚至都不会把断掉的肋骨包扎起来。”

“他们只会告诉我睡觉时间不要过长，”Harold反驳道。

他们注视着对方，方才的低潮与愤懑烟消云散。John笑着坐了回去，一阵痛苦的抽动险些毁掉他的笑容，但他尽力瞬间就调整了回来。“我保证每两个小时叫醒你一次。”他说，“如果我知道他砸了你的头，我大概会亲自给他来一枪。”

对于Harold而言，这就是一句“我爱你”。

“我敢肯定，如果有新号码跳出来，在你的肋骨痊愈期间Ms.Shaw一定十分乐于去替你处理。”Harold用他的“我爱你”回应了John。

“上床睡觉吧。”John说道。

稍后，他们盖着干爽整洁的被单舒适地躺好，Bear趴在床边的地板上。John强烈要求Harold的头枕着他的左臂，再把额外的枕头垫在他的身体右侧。John设定好唤醒Harold的闹钟。“我会保持十足的警惕，”John低声对行将入睡的Harold说。“不会再让你失望了。”

“你从未让我失望过。”Harold在John柔软的胸口上印下一个轻吻。

-END-


End file.
